It's Not Supposed To Go Like That
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ON HIATUS Frankie Wyatt is not your average girl. She pretends to be a man, and enlists, plus she's the best sharpshooter in her troop. And at some point along the way falls in love. But what happens when her seceret is discovered? Prvt. Daniel JacksonOC
1. Prologue

**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT**

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I only own a few things: 

1. The plot

2. Frankie and any other unfamiliar characters.

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **After the next chapter I may not bother to have language changes; for they are a MAJOR pain for me to constantly type you know what counties have their own languages so I feel it is no longer necessary! Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Francis "Frankie" Annabelle Wyatt…Keira Knightley**

* * *

**Frankie's Dog Tags**

**FRANCIS A WYATT**

**37337566 T42 43 O **

** P**

* * *

_**Alright every war has a woman posing as a man to fight for her country: American Revolutionary, Civil War, World War I and now World War II. Now here is my story with a little introduction…**_

Okay my full name is Francis Annabelle Wyatt or Frankie if you would. I'm twenty-four-years-old. And if you haven't guessed yet I am a woman. My hair is cut very short for a woman to about my ears; it's dirty blonde. I have blue eyes like my mother. I am 5'7 and weigh about 125 lbs. My blood type is O-Negative. And I grew up on my family farm in Bristow, VA; with my parents John and Nora Wyatt (she died when I was six) and my six older brothers: William "Bill", Charles "Charlie", Andrew "Andy", Henry, Peter and Edward "Eddie". As for my birthday April 14th, 1921; as to why I just mentioned all of this, well all of my brothers enlisted.

Why is that important? Well you see that is the reason I did myself. Bill and Charlie enlisted as pilots, Andy signed up for the navy. Months later if you can even call it that we got letters within days of each other of their deaths. Both Bill and Charlie were shot down and Andy was on board the Arizona (he moved to Arizona the year before with his young bride Molly Danvers) when Pearl Harbor was bombed he did not survive. And then a few months later we got news of Henry's death; he was a Marine he died at Battle of Guadalcanal. Peter died in a bombing in while helping his fellow soldiers some where in England. He was the medic in the family.

My father was heart broken losing his wife and five of his sons. Not too long after that I ran away to enlist in the army.

_

* * *

_

**WELL THAT WAS JUST THE INTRO I AM ACTUALLY WORKING ON CHAPTER ONE (THE REAL CHAPTER ONE) AS WE SPEAK! LEAVE A COMMENT AND IF YOU INTEND TO FLAME GIVE ME A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY YOU ARE FLAMING ME OKAY?**


	2. Ch 1 D Day

**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT**

**PG13 _perhaps_ R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I only own a few things: 

1. The plot

2. Frankie and any other unfamiliar characters.

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **After the next chapter I may not bother to have language changes; for they are a MAJOR pain for me to constantly type you know what counties have their own languages so I feel it is no longer necessary! Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Francis "Frankie" Annabelle Wyatt…_Keira Knightley_ **

**Captain ****Harold J. Wilkerson…_Russell Crowe _**

**Private Frederick James Babbitt…_Drew Fuller_ **

**Corporal Warren Darrell Fulton…_David Boreanaz_ **

**Technician 4th Grade (Medic) Elijah M. Perry…****_Brian Krause_**

* * *

**Frankie's Dog Tags**

**FRANCIS A WYATT**

**37337566 T42 43 O **

**P**

* * *

**Chapter One: D-Day **

Explosions and gun shots could be heard along with tortured screams of dying men. Frankie franticly looked around, surrounded by water until she reached the bloody sands of the only shore for miles. Finally only feet from the shore the ramp flew open; with a splash followed by a dull thud. She almost lost her breakfast again at the site. Bodies covered the shores and the water rush over the ramp dyed red with blood. She then took her chances and ran off the dreaded boat that carried her ashore. But she fell into the waters letting out a strangled gasp as she went under her gear dragging her to the bottom. She kicked and flew her arms around struggling to get her gear off she saw men around her either drown or get shot; some even both finally she got her gear off but held onto her rifle for dear life. With one last kick she breached the surface with a greedy gasp of air she continued to struggle to the shores of Omaha not daring to look back at her fellow men. Stumbling ashore of the bloody beaches she still held her M1903 Bushmaster carbine tightly to her chest as if it was her only life line. She franticly looked around once more for a place to hide to dodge the thousands of bullets that seemed to rain down on the soldiers. She whimpered once more to herself as she saw a man fly back with a bullet to the head. She ran towards a ditch and dove into the hole. In the distance she heard her Captain Harold Wilkerson call for her to set up her gun and defend those who had no cover from the fight.

She had sent multiple bullets towards the many Germans in the hills, killing some. Yet nothing could block out the painful screams of dying and wounded men. And the smell was even worse! The horrid stench of death mixed with a burning smell from enemy explosives. She knew she had to move quickly to get to a better suited shelter, so she said a quick prayer to which ever god would actually listen and ran to another ditch, a huge crater left from an explosive. She jumped in and landed in the dirt with a thud her weapons clanking milliseconds later. She noticed another man was in the hole with her and nodded her head in recognition. The man looked at her with fear in his eyes. He couldn't be older than twenty-years-old much like her.

"Hey Fred…Some day this is turning out to be huh?" she forced a weak laugh which sounded like a hoarse gagging noise. Fred looked up at her tears brimmed his dark eyes.

"Frankie…what have we gotten ourselves in to? God I want to go home…I want to be safe in my home with my fiancée! Please you got to get me out of here!" he at this point was in full blown tears and it tore Frankie up even more.

"Move over you two!" The rough shout of Corporal Warren Darrell Fulton came as he jumped in the hole as well. His face dark with dirt and blood splatters.

"Have any of you seen Elijah? He came up this way a while ago…have you seen him?" he asked frantically hoping his friend was safe. Frankie shook her head before firing her weapon towards the hills hitting more targets with ease surprisingly.

"No can't say I have…I've been more worried about my own ass. I mean look around you do you think anyone in there right mind wouldn't agree with me? Survival instincts man…sorry though." She sighed while she slid with her back against the dirt wall of the hole. Next thing they knew a man jumped in right beside Warren making them all jump.

"Elijah! Where were you?" said Warren as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Up towards there…they need more men a shooter too! Frankie you got to get your ass up there NOW!" screamed Elijah trying to be heard over the chaos. Every one of them nodded as they got ready to run towards the barbed wire and sand wall.

"_We're all grieving, Lost and bleeding. All our lives, we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader. All your lies, I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me. Don't look down; don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you. Don't look down, you'll fall down, you'll become their sacrifice.  
Right or wrong. Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you. If I can't feel, I'm not mine, I'm not real_…" Frankie whispered her troops small prayer they adopted with a shaky voice before they all ran to the wall; then at full speed they ran as if a demon itself was hot on their tails. Jumping against what they would later call the walls of hell and chaos with a yell of semi-victory for surviving this long.

"Whose in charge up here?" shouted Warren looking down the line of men.

"He is. The Captain there is in charge!" shouted a solider to the left of Frankie, she nodded at the man.

"Private Francis Wyatt sir, sharpshooter!"

"Private Frederick Babbitt, sir!"

"Corporal Warren Fulton!" and finally Elijah stated his name and rank.

"Technician 4th Grade Medic Elijah Perry sir!" the Captain looked at them all and gave a weak nod.

"Shooter! Go follow my man…Jackson! Take Private Wyatt with you!" Frankie nodded and went up to the other sharpshooter. She heard him mutter a prayer before running at the Captain's word. Following close behind; they both landed in a crater at the same time.

"_Don't look down; don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you. Don't look down, you'll fall down, you'll become their sacrifice_…" she whispered once more before she aimed at a German in the hills. With a bang and a whistle she shot her gun a scream could be heard. **_I got one!_** She said to herself with a mental grin. Her face was blank of all emotion.

"_All my fears turn to rage_…" she said another quick quote that her troop had on their list of non-religious sayings that any of the men could say. And she shot again hitting her target once more. God she wanted to leave this hell hole.

"_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away Just get through this day Give up your way, you could be anything, Give up my way, and lose myself, not today That's too much guilt to pay_…" she whispered another saying before shooting once more. She knew this day would be forever burned into her skull if she could even survive this day.

After she finished the last shot she realized that the men blew open a new pathway and she made a run for it. The other sharpshooter was hot on her heels dodging the same enemy fire as she was. As she approached her men she gave a small smile just glad that they were still alive.

"FRANKIE!" shouted Fred as he ran over to hug her. She was shocked that he was so _caring_ no one really was in the troop.

"Wyatt! Nice shooting I saw you hit your targets!" stated Captain Wilkerson, she was just glad he was still alive for he was like a father figure away from home. She saw about two Germans begging for life she knew basic German and felt remorseful as two Americans shot them. The two laughing about shooting the Germans making up what things they were saying. She glared how could one _laugh_ at _death_?

"Look I washed my hands for supper!" one laughed she stormed up to him glaring angrily.

"FUCK YOU! HE SAID DON'T SHOOT! AND THE OTHER SAID HE SURRENEDERD BECAUSE HE WANTED TO LIVE! HE HAD A YOUNG BRIDE AND A LITTLE GIRL! SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" she screamed out of pure rage everyone looked at her even one solider who was putting some French dirt into a small metal container; And another man holding a knife breaking down. "Frankie…calm down it's alright now…" Warren tried to reason with her.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'VE SEEN TOO MUCH! HELL I HATE TO ADMIT IT BUT THEY AIN'T ANY DIFFERENT THAN US! THEY ARE FIGHTING IN FORIGEN LANDS FOR THEIR COUNTRY!" she at this point was on the brink of tears like many of the other soldiers were at this point. God she wanted to block this day out!

"Frankie…come here…" Elijah said as he held her in a brotherly way close to tears as well. This was defiantly a long day…a long horrendous day indeed.

* * *

**It took longer than I thought it would to write this. I watched the movie last night to get an idea of descriptions and I even did some research online so this should be fairly believe-able. NOW SINCE YOU'VE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU FLAME GIVE ME A REASON AS TO WHY! **

**OH AND SPEICAL THANKS TO: **

**ArticAngel:**** Thank you for the ALERT and REVIEW! Here's that chapter you wanted! **

**Shariena:**** I hope you are STILL hooked! And I will update by next week hopefully! **

**Oh and the italic words were songs: **

_We're all grieving, Lost and bleeding. All our lives, we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader. All your lies, I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me. Don't look down; don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you. Don't look down, you'll fall down, you'll become their sacrifice.  
Right or wrong. Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you. If I can't feel, I'm not mine, I'm not real_… **–"The Only One" Evanescence**

_All my fears turn to rage_…**- "Your Star" Evanescence **

_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away Just get through this day Give up your way, you could be anything, Give up my way, and lose myself, not today That's too much guilt to pay_…**-"The Last Song I'm Wasting On You" Evanescence **


	3. Ch 2 Discovery

**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT**

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** Same as always

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story! This chapter will suck but I promise it was just to get her secert out in the open. The next chapter will be much better! Not only that but by then my writers block should be GONE!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Francis "Frankie" Annabelle Wyatt…**_**Keira Knightley**_

**Captain ****Harold J. Wilkerson…**_**Russell Crowe**_

**Private Frederick James Babbitt…**_**Drew Fuller**_

**Corporal Warren Darrell Fulton…**_**David Boreanaz**_

**Technician 4****th**** Grade (Medic) Elijah M. Perry…**_**Brian Krause**_

**Private 1****st**** Class Theodore "Theo" Stone… **_**Leonardo DiCaprio**_

**Sergeant Robert J. "Sarge" Greene… **_**Hugh Jackman**_

**-Captain William "Bill" Wyatt… **_**Josh Lucas**_

**-Lieutenant Charles "Charlie" Wyatt… **_**Wes Ramsey**_

**-Petty Officer Andrew "Andy" Wyatt… **_**Ethan Embry**_

**-Second Lieutenant Henry Wyatt… **_**Joshua Jackson**_

**-Technician 4****th**** Grade (Medic) Peter Wyatt… **_**Tom Welling**_

**Private Edward "Eddie" Wyatt… **_**Justin Hartley**_

**Molly Danvers… **_**Liv Tyler**_

**John Wyatt… **_**John Schneider**_

**-Nora Wyatt… **_**Sandra Bullock**_

_**- Deceased

* * *

**_

**Frankie's Dog Tags**

**FRANCIS A WYATT**

**37337566 T42 43 O **

**P

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Discovery

* * *

**

As Frankie slept she began to dream of her brothers as she remembered them. All of them gathered around the dinner table as her father said prayers. She remembered seeing her mother's smiling portrait on the mahogany table in the family room; she could see it from where she always sat. She barely remembered her these days but she still loved her mother dearly.

_** "And thank you for all you've given us" Frankie sighed as her father finished saying prayer…if you could call it that. They just said what they were thankful for. She looked across from her seat and saw her Brother Charlie reaching for some of the food while talking to Bill about the latest information on the war. **_

_** They always talked about joining the air force. Same as Andy talked, about moving to Arizona with Molly; and eventually joining the navy. And even Henry who couldn't wait to serve his country by enlisting in the Marines. Hell she was certain that Peter was going to become a medic at some point. He studied medicine in college a few years ago and was in the top of his class. Even Eddie wanted to fight in the war; as a soldier in the US Army. **_

"_**Frankie Girl? Are you alright you're just staring at your salad…" questioned Bill as Frankie snapped out of her trance like state. She looked up at him with wide eyes. **_

"_**Uh-oh the doe eyes! Something is going on in her little head!" laughed Charlie as he flicked a pea towards her hitting her between the eyes; all whilst her father wasn't looking.**_

"_**Nothing is going on in my head! I just…I don't even know. I was thinking about how different things will be if you all really leave…the farm will be so empty…and quiet." She sighed. Later that night they all sat in the hay loft gazing at the stars when Bill pointed to the constellation of Canus Major.**_

"_**Sirius…the brightest of the stars…where ever we are we'll always have that one. Our star you hear?" Bill said as he stared at the star. **_

"_**Momma's favorite star…? I remember she named the dog after it. We wanted to name him red…but she refused the name!" she laughed at the memory of their mother naming their Irish setter, Sirius. **_

Just as she was beginning to enjoy her dream she heard a gun shot in the distance, and she jumped nearly a foot.

"What were you dreaming about? You were smiling." Said Elijah; with a weak smile.

"Just dreaming of home…and how I wish I was going back home." he seemed to understand and nodded with a warm smile, which this time was truly sincere.

"Don't we all these days?" he said as he helped her stand. That day they had to go scout ahead and help any soldiers that need help. As their group all stood and began to walk she stared at her hands which began to twitch. Ignoring it she tightened her grip on her rifle and continued to walk behind Warren who was ranting about who knows what to Elijah, she chuckled at his random, yet frequent rants about nothing peculiar. She then looked at the two new men; Private 1st Class Theodore "Theo" Stone and Sergeant Robert J. Greene. They recruited them after all of their men died in an earlier skirmish.

After walking for nearly two hours they saw a bunch on American men lying on the ground, with multiple bullet wounds littered on their now cold and pasty flesh. Dried blood was caked on skin, in hair, on their clothes and even the cold wet earth below their bodies. She gasped in shock at the young terror stricken faces. They had to be only 18-years-old! How could they willingly come so soon? Didn't they realize that they had so much more to live for? Where were they from? Did they have any family? Loved ones? Anyone?

"Alright there is a radio tower up ahead. We will take that out before we head back to the base at the beaches okay men?" the Captain at this point just held his rifle close, before looking at all of the men. "Who will go in the center? They have to be the faster runner…Corporal? Will you do the honor?" Warren simply nodded.

"Yes sir I'll go." The Captain gave a look of gratitude to Warren before giving orders to all of the others.

"You know the drill fall out men!" With that Frankie followed by Freddy ran and hid behind some livestock before following the others ahead shooting at the Germans, which had machine guns, and most likely B.A.R. guns of some sort. Before she knew it they had taken out the eleven German soldiers with great ease. But something wasn't right. Something was seriously wrong.

"MAN DOWN! BABBITT! BRING THE MEDICAL KIT! HURRY UP THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" why was Warren screaming for the medical kit? Why wasn't Elijah calling for it? She sprinted towards the Captain who was sitting desperately trying to stop the bleeding of one of the men. She did a head check. _Captain, Sarge, Freddy, Warren, Theo…_**Elijah**! He had multiple bullet wounds in his torso and one just barely above his hip. Blood was coming out of his mouth and tears pouring out of his blue eyes. He was jerking violently around screaming in pain.

"Oh God…p-p-put m-my l-legs u-up! S-S-stop t-the b-b-bleeding! O-Ohh God…I-I n-n-need m-m-m-morphine!" Frankie stared in horror as she watched Elijah choke on his own blood. As she looked closer she realized that they didn't have enough bandages. At this point she knew she had to give him the bandages she had. She unbuttoned her khaki over shirt and pulled it off and slipped her hands behind her back to undo the bandages that hid her chest now it was very obvious she was a woman. But all she cared about was saving Elijah. She pressed the bandages on his wounds applying pressure.

"M-morphine…gimme more pl-please!" The Captain nodded to Theo to give him more.

"MORE WILL KILL HIM!" screamed Frankie as she saw them prepare the syringe.

"It will end the pain…he'll just drift into a sleep like state…" whispered Robert, as Theo injected more morphine.

"M-Momma…n-no…E-Emily…t-the b-baby…n-no…M-Momma…E-E-Emil—". Elijah whispered until he fell into the sleep like state. Both Warren and Frankie let out a loud wail of grief. As they buried him Frankie said what would become the final words of goodbye to her dear friend; Technician 4th Grade Medic Elijah M. Perry.

"_It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying, he's not coming home now this can't be happening to me this is just a dream  
The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him oh, and what could have been and then the guards rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart…_" She then took the letters Elijah planned to send in this occasion; one to his mother; another to his young bride Emily, and one to his unborn child. He was going to be a father in less than four months and now he was dead; after they buried Elijah all the men stared at her. Since in was obvious that she was a woman now. She suddenly felt self conscious and crossed her arms over her t-shirt clad torso.

"Private Wyatt you have some major explaining to do now so—miss." Frankie looked down at her feet feeling slightly ashamed.

"Since it is obvious you lied about you gender and enlisted. You know that is against the rules?" The Captain questioned again.

"I do sir. I do understand. But I had to try and save Elijah…please understand…" she begged her Captain who just sighed.

"You better hope no one else in this troop decide to tell. You're dismissed I no longer require your aid soldier."

"Yes Sir." She replied now she knew things would become difficult from this point on.

* * *

**R&R! I feel the ending kind of sucked but oh well this chapter was just meant to reveal her secret. And just to let you know it hurt really bad to kill off Elijah I loved that character! But you will find out that it was for a reason! **

**THANKS TO: **

**Surima Anouk**- I did not stop writing this one! I hope I at least make you the slightest bit impressed…but it's nice to know that I inspire you! Thank you!

**Collin395-** Thank you for the review! I will write more and I did read your story nice job !

**ArticAngel-**I hope you still enjoy this story…and you're welcome you're welcome! ;)

**Shariena-**Well I updated and I hope you like this chapter as well…though it is the worst one yet. Oh well win some lose some.

* * *

_**Italic/bold words are memories**_

**Italic words were a song:**

"_It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying, he's not coming home now this can't be happening to me this is just a dream  
The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him oh, and what could have been and then the guards rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart…" _**–"Just A Dream" Carrie Underwood**


	4. Ch 3 Pocketful of Sunshine

* * *

**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT**

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:**Same as always. Oh and I got a little inspiration from The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood for a flashback here. And now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY:**My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **I have been putting song lyrics from this point on I will havea chapter be a song name. I may put some lyrics I don't know; it depends on what I feel like.Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story! And sorry this chapter is pretty much speech. But I did put movie quotes in it I may not do it word for word from this point on...And I have to say this posting is quite annoying! It keeps taking words out, and deleting spaces and shit! Dear god I must've re-posted 30 times by now! Sorry for the inconvenience.

**I AM AWARE THAT ELJIAH'S DEATH WAS JUST LIKE WADE'S. THERE WAS A REASON AS TO WHY BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO READ FURTHER TO KNOW WHY I DID THIS!!**

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Francis "Frankie" Annabelle Wyatt…**_**Keira Knightley**_

**Captain ****Harold J. Wilkerson…**_**Russell Crowe**_

**Private Frederick James Babbitt…**_**Drew Fuller**_

**Corporal Warren Darrell Fulton…**_**David Boreanaz**_

**Technician 4****th**** Grade Medic Elijah M. Perry****…**_**Brian Krause**_

**Private 1****st**** Class Theodore "Theo" Stone… **_**Leonardo DiCaprio**_

**Sergeant Robert J. "Sarge" Greene… **_**Hugh Jackman**_

**Private Edward "Eddie" Wyatt… **_**Justin Hartley**_

**Nora Wyatt… **_**Sandra Bullock**_

**Clara Jacobs…**_**Allison Bertolino**_

**Emily Jacobs…**_**Ashley Judd**_

**Lynn Kelly…**_**Kiersten Warren**_

**Underlined **_**Deceased **_

* * *

**Frankie's Dog Tags**

**FRANCIS A WYATT**

**37337566 T42 43 O **

**P**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pocketful of Sunshine**

* * *

Frankie couldn't believe it! She wasn't allowed to follow her group farther along but she had to walk back to the beaches alone! It was most likely meant to be a walk of shame; which in reality it was just that! Not to mention how risky it was to march herself back. What if Germans came? She would surely be killed no?

"_Scheiße_!" she screamed toward where her once companions were. She didn't _hate _them she was just pissed!

When she finally got back to the beaches she sighed looking at the REMFs they thought they had it rough? She had been in the first wave! They saw the after mathnot the beginning! As she was glaring she noticed a man withCaptain rankings walk by her she simply nodded to him. She decided to sit next to a man with Manhattan, NY; USA on the back of his uniform.

"You got a smoke buddy?" the guy asked as he remained staring at his injured leg. She shook her head no before speaking to him.

"What happened to you? Cause not to be rude but your leg is nasty looking." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I leave 'hattan and get my leg nearly blown off by mortar fire! I should've become a paratrooper! I heard they get an extra 50 bucks!" he laughed bitterly.

"That maybe true but who in their right mind would jump out of a perfectly good plane? You'd have to be desperate for an extra 50 bucks pal. Frankie Wyatt and you are?"

"Private First Class, Max Keegan from Manhattan. Nice to, meet you Wyatt."

The two were talking to each other for a while before they got on the topic; of where they rather be.

"There's a place that I go that nobody knows where the rivers flow and I call it home and there is no more lies and the darkness is light there's only butterflies." She said with a laugh. Max looked at her with a raised eyebrow before chuckling to himself.

"Quite the poet Wyatt, I heard a blonde sing that once in a bar…she was amazing. She wore this dress th--" before he could finish the captain from before looked at her and called her over.

"Private I understand you know your way around here no?" Frankie nodded at the Captain hesitantly. "Good you will come with my group and we will head out understood?" Frankie nodded at the Captain before following him to a group of men. She looked over the men who were giving lip to the Sergeant. She was instantly reminded of her squad.

"Men this is Private Wyatt. He'll be joining us as another gunner; and he knows the area. Any questions men?" When no one replied he nodded and told them that they were heading out. They had then picked up a translator a young jumpy corporal named Upham.

"So Upham you speak French and German?" questioned Frankie as they began walking the young man nodded.

"Y-yes I do." He stuttered. She nodded before smirking.

"Have you heard of the _frauen aus der Hölle_? I mean if you're our translator I hope you know that one…if not then I hope you know we are _Hausfriedensbruch_." She at this point was cracking up as the men just stared at her.

"What are you a Nazi prick? Speaking German?" growled Mellish as he glared at Frankie.

"Relax I am against everything Nazi. I just learned German in high school along with Latin. I picked up a little French…only thing I can pretty much say is things a hooker knows. Like _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. _I learned languages because I didn't have much of a life. It seemed like a good thing at the time. And oh I know _Prenez vos positions_. In case I need to order the French around…my brother taught me some of the French I know. But Upham can you tell them all I just said? I'm just curious on how much faith we should have in you…"

"Well the first thing you said was _ladies from hell_. Though I don't know why you said that…"

"The Scottish unit in the: British army. They wear skirts…or kilts. Hence the ladies part; and they fight with a ferocious sprit. You should know these things." She grinned at the young corporal.

"Oh. And as for the next part: _Trespassing; _as in attacking and occupying enemy position?" Frankie nodded and signaled him to continue translating what she said.

"The next part was French for: _would you like to go to bed with me? _And then you said: _Take your positions_. An order that a Non Commissioned officer would say?" he said hesitantly.

"So you aren't too much off a REMF. Nice to know you have a purpose Mr. Upham. Thank-you and goodbye m' dear." She grinned as she picked a stray string off her shoulder.

"What's a REMF? I've never heard of that…" The guys laughed at the clueless corporal.

"It's French. Lovely isn't?" Laughed Frankie as the corporal nodded saying he never heard of it. The group had been walking for about an hour when Upham spoke up again.

He tapped Mellish on the shoulder which angered the man.

"You want your head blown off, you fancy little fuck? Don't ever touch me with those fuckin' rat claws." Upham nodded nervously before walking ahead of the Private.

"Caparzo is it?" he asked as he walked up to Caparzo. Caparzo looked at him with a glare.  
**"**Hey Corporal, drop dead!" Upham looked shocked and a little frightened before nodding.  
**"**Got you." He said witha shaky voice before Caparzo spoke up again.  
**"**And another thing, every time you salute the Captain, you make him a target for the Germans. Do us a favor. Don't do it. Especially, when I'm standing next to him, capisci?" At this point Frankie was stifling a laugh by biting her lip. Upham looked as if he nearly pissed himself as he spoke again.

"Uh, capisci." At this Frankie was struggling to prevent herself from laughing now.

"You wanna explain the mathof this to me? I mean, where's the sense of riskin' the lives of the eight of us to save one guy?" snarled Reiben who was still not to happy about going on this mission.  
**"**Twenty degrees. Anybody wanna answer that?" questioned Captain Miller as he looked at his compass briefly.  
**"**Reiben, think about the poor bastard's mother." Wade said as he rolled his eyes and adjusting the straps on his pack. Frankie nodded in agreement. Thinking of her brothers.

"Hey, Doc, I got a mother, all right? I mean, you got a mother. Sarge's got a mother. I mean, shit, I bet even the captain's got a mother. Hell even Frankie's got one" he turned to look at Miller who had a bemused expression on his face.

**"**Well, maybe not the captain, but the rest of us got mothers." That's when Frankie spoke up.

"My mom died when I was a kid. So no we don't all have mothers." She said venomously. Upham had a look of curiosity and sympathy on his face.

"How'd she die?" he asked Frankie jerked around and glared at him.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS YOU LITTLE FUCK!" she spat to the shock of the men. The truth was she still blamed herself for her mother's death. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_**Eight year old Frankie was wearing her bathing suit laughing with her mother. Who was lying on the sandy shores, on her beach towel. **_

_**"Momma look at me!" she laughed her mother's proud smile made her grin wider. **_

_**"My little Frankie will be a champion swimmer someday! I can see the headlines of Life Magazine! Francis Annabelle Wyatt wins the gold in swimming!" laughed her mother her mother's friends were laughing as well. "**__**All right. Who wants to drown?" he mother grinned it was time for a game of lifeguard. Frankie's hand shot up along with the other kids. **_

"_**You, Frankie. You show them how it's done!" Frankie held her breath and went under the water and waited for her mother.**_

"_**Who's in trouble?" shouted her mother's friend Emily. Pretending to look for someone missing.**_

"_**Frankie!" shouted Emily's daughter Clara who was waving her arms around. Frankie opened her eyes and saw her mother swim towards her. She grabbed Frankie around her waist and shot up. **_

"_**Flail, darling. Make it look good!" laughed her mother Frankie began to flail her arms.**_

"_**Say a prayer!" exclaimed her mother's friend Lynn. As she threw her arms up with a dramatic gasp.**_

"_**Dear Jesus, we ask that you help Miss Frankie!" shouted Emily through laughs. **_

"_**She's going to die!" laughed Lynn pretending to cry. Frankie held back a smile. As she pretended to awake from unconsciousness. **_

"_**Frankie darling, you were almost a goner, but I think you'll make it!" laughed her mother; as she sat up on her knees. At this point Frankie was laughing.**_

"_**That was stellar. You had me believing there for a minute. I knew I hadn't lost my touch.**__**" Her mother said witha laugh. That was the last day she spent with her mother. Later that day Frankie realized she left her charm bracelet at the lake and begged her mother to take her back to get it. Her mother kept telling her it was raining too hard. But Frankie kept begging her mother so her mother went out in the storm. Later that night the sheriff came to tell them that her mother died in a car crash. And he handed her father a charm bracelet. Saying it was in her mother's grasp. Sincethen Frankie had blamed herself for her mother's death.**_

Frankie was pulled out of her memory by Upham talking. So she turned to look at him.  
"Theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die." She heard him say.

"La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Corporal, huh? We're all supposed to die, is that it?" growled Mellish.  
"Upham's talking about our duty as soldiers." Replied Captain Miller as he looked towards the men.

"Yes, sir." Said Upham with a nod.  
"We all have orders, and we have to follow 'em. That supersedes everything, including your mothers." Miller continued.  
"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Upham was glad someone understood what he was saying.  
"Even if you think the mission's FUBAR, sir?" Reiben asked while raising an eyebrow.

"_Especially _if you think the mission's FUBAR" Miller replied before Jackson spoke up.

"Sir... I have an opinion on this matter."  
"Well, by all means, share it with the squad." Captain Miller said with a grin. Frankie slowed down to listen to the other sniper.  
"Well, from my way of thinking, sir, this entire mission is a serious misallocation of valuable military resources." This had the men's attention.  
"Yeah. Go on." Jackson nodded at Miller's permission and continued.  
"Well, it seems to me, sir, that God gave me a special gift, made me a fine instrument of warfare." Frankie grinned at this statement. And watched the others' responses.  
"Reiben, pay attention. Now, this is the way to gripe. Continue, Jackson."  
"Well, what I mean by that, sir, is... if you was to put me and this here sniper rifle anywhere up to and including one mile of Adolf Hitler with a clear line of sight, sir... pack your bags, fellas, war's over. Amen." Frankie chuckled to herself as she looked at Wade who nodded with a grin of his own.  
"Oh, that's brilliant, bumpkin. Hey, so, Captain, what about you? I mean, you don't gripe at all?" Frankie knew what Miller's response would be her own Captain was asked a similar question before.

"I don't gripe to _you_, Reiben. I'm a captain. There's a chain of command. Gripes go up, not down. Always up. You gripe to me, I gripe to my superior officer, so on, so on, and so on. I don't gripe to you. I don't gripe in front of you. You should know that as a Ranger." Miller stated as if it was common knowledge.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but uh... let's say you weren't a captain, or maybe I was a major. What would you say then?" questioned Reiben as he continued walking past Frankie who slowed down.  
"Well, in that case... I'd say: This is an excellent mission, sir, withan extremely valuable objective, sir, worthy of my best efforts, sir. Moreover... I feel heartfelt sorrow for the mother of Private James Ryan and am willing to lay down my life and the lives of my men - especially you, Reiben - to ease her suffering." He stated truthfully, resulting in Frankie clapping.  
"He's good." Chuckled Mellish as he looked at Caparzo.  
"I love him." Grinned Caparzo as he and Mellish mockingly made kissy faces at each other.

"Well said sir." Laughed Frankie who sped up again. She had a feeling this was going to be an interesting squad.

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 3! In case you don't read my notes above the flashback was inspired by **_**The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood**_**. It's a great movie.**

**Now here is a little nudging to those who enjoy this; my Deviant Art Sis also has a account and story. **

**She even put Frankie in her story! Thanks a bunch! So go check out her amazing story: ****The War of the Broken hearted**** BY: **IceColdSoDa94 **It's really good!**


	5. Ch 4 The Chance of Discovery

**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT**

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:**Same as always. Oh and I got a little inspiration from The Devine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood for a flashback here. And now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY:**My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **I have been putting song lyrics from this point on I will have a chapter be a song name or I will pull creativity outta my ass. I may put some lyrics I don't know; it depends on what I feel like.Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Francis "Frankie" Annabelle Wyatt…**_**Keira Knightley**_

**Captain ****Harold J. Wilkerson…**_**Russell Crowe**_

**Private Frederick James Babbitt…**_**Drew Fuller**_

**Corporal Warren Darrell Fulton…**_**David Boreanaz**_

Technician 4th Grade Medic Elijah M. Perry…_Brian Krause_

**Private 1****st**** Class Theodore "Theo" Stone… **_**Leonardo DiCaprio**_

**Sergeant Robert J. "Sarge" Greene… **_**Hugh Jackman**_

**Private Edward "Eddie" Wyatt… **_**Justin Hartley**_

Not Bold** _Deceased _**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Chance of Discovery**

* * *

It had been at least three hours before the squad got to a small French village named Neuville. It had begun pouring about an hour ago; Frankie rolled her eyes she was drenched to the bone. They at this point were hiding behind rubble and Miller was talking to some man Frankie didn't catch his name. But she sat back looking around. Scoping for snipers, there was bound to be one near by. The Nazi's weren't fools. Monsters yes but not fools when it came to killing the Allies. They knew what they were doing. They spoke the language of death as Sarge would say. She always thought Sergeant Greene was crazy. But the more she thought about it the more she realized he was right.

"Wyatt did you hear me?" asked Horvath waving a hand in front of her face. She jerked around to look the Sergeant in the eye.

"W-What? Sorry I zoned out for a second…what'd you say sir?" she shook her head.

"I said keep an eye out for movement." He said as he looked around the rubble. She nodded as rain water dripped down her helmet. She sighed as she turned to look closer at a bell tower. She never liked the idea of snipers having the high ground on her.

"The Statue of Liberty is kaput—that's disconcerting!" she heard Miller say. She turned to look at him and laughed softly. The Nazis were desperate at this point to annihilate all Allies motivations. She noticed the men ran over to a half blown wall and quickly followed. She heard someone scream '_thunder_' and they waited for the response. But there was no response. She peeked through a small crack and saw a French family. She became a little pissed, why did people have to be so stubborn? Why didn't anyone leave when they had the chance?

"Upham tell them to show themselves!" she heard Miller shout. She bit her lip as Upham shouted to the family to show themselves. The father shouted out to the men. They quickly ran around the wall and ran towards the house. She noticed the father was handing down his daughter Frankie wanted to scream at him but didn't know enough French. She noticed Miller was having Upham try to explain. But Caparzo was already holding the crying girl. Miller yanked the girl from the Private's arms and began yelling at him. Frankie walked closer eyes still looking at the bell tower. A shot rang out and Caparzo fell face first into an abandoned piano. Frankie jumped back a few feet as the men ran for cover. Right as she turned to run another shot rang out and she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She hissed as she slid in the mud behind a damaged car.

"Careful boys this sniper's got talent!" she heard Jackson yell. The only thing that ran through her mind was _No shit buddy_. She noticed Upham and Horvath were failing at comforting the young girl. Who she learned was Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline? Jacqueline look at me…hey sweetie?" the little girl looked up at Frankie sobbing.

"Here you deal with the kid…you got her attention!" shouted Horvath. Frankie wracked her brain for a way to calm the girl down. She then remembered a song. It was a nursery rhyme she knew in French.

"_Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, ding, dong. Ding, ding, dong_." She sang the little girl looked up at her and slowed her tears a little. So Frankie sang the song a few more times. God it was moments like these she hated how she had a conscience. After she heard a shot she looked over to see that Caparzo was dead and the puddle was dyed red with his blood. She slowly crawled out of her hiding spot and held the girl's hand leading her to her family. She then turned only to gasp. She noticed movement in a building. She held her rifle up to look in the scope. She wasn't too shocked to see a man at staring down a sniper's scope with a swastika on his arm. She aimed as he was distracted by the others and fired a shot. She watched as he fell from the building and landed in the mud with a thud. The others jerked around to see the sniper.

"Where'd he come from?" questioned Horvath as he looked at Frankie who just pointed to the building. She hissed in pain as she noticed she was bleeding in her side. Before she thought it was her arm but she realized it was her side that was injured. She just hoped no one noticed.

"You alright Private?" questioned Miller as he looked her in the eye. He then allowed his eyes to follow her hand to her side.

"You're injured. Wade, help Private Wyatt patch that up." He said as he covered Caparzo's body with a standard military blanket.

"I'm fine sir…just a scratch…" she tried to reason when Wade walked up to her looking at her side as he pulled out a bandage. He pulled her into a dry building and told her to lift her shirt. Frankie froze; she realized the scratch was high enough to show her bindings.

"I'm fine Doc don't waste bandage on me. Save it for when we need it…" she tried to divert his attention to other things. But the medic would not listen.

"Come on lift it up Wyatt…I need to get a look at it. Do you want it to get infected?" she flinched at the idea of infection.

"That's what I thought now come on lift it." He said with a weak smile trying to make her feel a little more comfortable. Miller noticed she was refusing so he butt in.

"Wyatt lift your shirt. That's an order." He said as he sat for a moment.

"But sir I am fi—" she tried to say but Miller wouldn't hear it, she knew she was trapped _again_. Slowly she lifted her shirt and stopped right before the scratch, she was still covering her bindings. Wade let out a sigh as he told her to lift it higher so he could see the scratch. But she just bit her lip.

"Fine. Can I just patch it up? I know the basics and I'm telling you it's just a scratch Doc. I swear!" she said desperately. Wade just sighed and handed her the medical supplies she would need, she nodded in thanks a walked over into another room. She hadn't noticed someone was watching her, as she lifted her shirt holding it in her mouth. She put a little bit of sulfa powder on the scratch and hissed in pain. It stung as it settled into her cut. She noticed that if she hadn't jumped back when she did it could've been fatal. It had just skimmed her side leaving just a long scratch. She began to put the bandage on when she heard a gasp. She jerked around and locked eyes with a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

**Wow I posted this sooner than I thought I would! And oh god has she been discovered? WHO WAS IT?! I know the answer and now you'll have to wait and see!**


	6. Ch 5 Promises

****

IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: **Same as always. And now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY: **My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **I have been putting song lyrics from this point on I will have a chapter be a song name or I will pull creativity outta my ass. I may put some lyrics I don't know; it depends on what I feel like. Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story! If you can guess the song and who it's by then I will update sooner!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Francis "Frankie" Annabelle Wyatt…**_**Keira Knightley**_

**Ralph Matthews…**_**Matthew Lawrence**_

**Captain ****Harold J. Wilkerson…**_**Russell Crowe**_

**Private Frederick James Babbitt…**_**Drew Fuller**_

**Corporal Warren Darrell Fulton…**_**David Boreanaz**_

Technician 4th Grade Medic Elijah M. Perry…_Brian Krause_

**Private 1****st**** Class Theodore "Theo" Stone… **_**Leonardo DiCaprio**_

**Sergeant Robert J. "Sarge" Greene… **_**Hugh Jackman**_

**Private Edward "Eddie" Wyatt… **_**Justin Hartley**_

Not Bold _**Deceased **_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Promises

* * *

**

She gasped causing her shirt to fall out of her mouth.

S-shit…umm…I-I can explain! Fuck!" she stuttered. The man was staring at her as she bit her lip in nervousness.

"J-Jackson…I can explain I swear! P-please don't tell anyone!" she begged.

"You're a woman? Or was I just confused by your previous bandage?" she shook her head at his question.

"No…I am a woman…please don't tell anyone…if someone found out again…" She said desperatly hoping he'd listen to her pleas of mercy.

"Again? Whaddaya mean _again_? You've been found out before?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"My last squad found out when I tried to save our medic…I took off the bindings to use the bandages…but it was too late to save Elijah…and my CO found out that I was actually a woman and sent me back on my way to the beaches…and that's where you all came in." she said as she sat down on a table. She watched him walk in the room and take a seat.

"You realize I have to tell the Captain? Is Frankie really your name? Or did you lie about that too?" he asked.

"Actually I never lied…Alright my full name is Francis Annabelle Wyatt or Frankie if you would. I'm twenty-four-years-old. I grew up on my family farm in Bristow, VA; with my parents John and Nora Wyatt who was killed in a car accident when I was eight; And my six older brothers: William 'Bill', Charles 'Charlie', Andrew 'Andy', Henry, Peter and Edward 'Eddie'. As for my birthday April 14th, 1921; well all of my brothers enlisted. You see that is the reason I did myself. Bill and Charlie enlisted as pilots, Andy signed up for the navy. Months later if you can even call it that we got letters within days of each other of their deaths. Both Bill and Charlie were shot down and Andy was on board the Arizona. he moved to Arizona the year before with his young bride Molly Danvers. When Pearl Harbor was bombed he did not survive. And then a few months later we got news of Henry's death; he was a Marine he died at Battle of Guadalcanal. Peter died in a bombing in while helping his fellow soldiers some where in England. He was the medic in the family. My father was heart broken losing his wife and five of his sons. Not too long after that I ran away to enlist in the army. And to top it off I have another brother Eddie still out there. He's a paratrooper. Why he would jump out of a perfectly good airplane is beyond me. And here I am telling you my life story hoping you won't tell a soul…can I trust you?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"That's a lot to take in at once. So how did a woman enlist? I mean as a soldier?" at this she laughed softly.

"That was the tricky part. But thankfully I am a pretty good actress. Alright, alright I confess I just left 'gender' blank and they simply assumed I was a man so they checked it off themselves. I mean come on I'm a small town girl I didn't plan _too_ far ahead. Now that you know my secret are you going to tell?" she looked at him with her blue eyes locked with his as she bit her lip.

"I won't tell." He whispered causing her to grin as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug and kissing his cheek. She froze, and blushed madly.

"S-sorry…oh god I-I didn't m-mean t-to…" she stepped back barely wincing in pain from the sudden movement, due to her embarrassment.

"I-It's alright…um…I-I won't tell because _you_ are going to tell the Captain. Not me." She raised an eyebrow at her fellow soldier who was also blushing madly.

"Oh cause that went so well last time. _Why yes captain I am a woman! I guess I figured I could do my patriotic duty better with a nice ol' rifle in my hands versus some bandages and needles!_ I can see that going rather well! You are so right Jackson! Why didn't I think of telling him myself? Sorry buddy but you are SOL 'cause I ain't telling him shit!" she said as she looked him in the eye crossing her arms.

"Are all women this stubborn?" he asked with a sigh standing up and successfully towering over her shorter frame.

"Nope it's a Ranger thing buddy. I figured you'd know that much…shame you didn't." she said mockingly even though she started getting annoyed so she did the smart thing for once and stormed off. But before she could he grabbed her arm pulling her back. Only he pulled too hard and she slammed into his chest.

_Shit…he's got a nice chest…and oh those eyes…oh god help me I can't I WON'T fall for a soldier! Especially one in my squad…oh good lord why is he looking at me like that?! _She asked herself. She could feel her heart beating erratically his as well. She looked up and noticed he was staring at her.

"J-Jacks—" she started to speak when she noticed his lips get closer to hers. She gasped as his gently touched her's. It was a simple kiss but it lit the ever so cliché fire in her very being. Just as quickly as he kissed her he pulled back apologizing.

"I shouldn't of done that…I'm sorry Miss Wyatt…" he said as he went to pull away.

"Jackson…call me _Miss Wyatt _again and you'll have a bullet between your pretty blue eyes." He looked at her with a shocked expression before it turned to a humored one. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Pretty? Hmm…well Mi—Wyatt, I don't know what to sa—" before he could finish his sentence she crashed her lips onto his. This kiss was different from the last. It was more needy. She let out a small almost silent moan as his tongue brushed her lips asking no begging for entrance, which she happily gave him. His tongue slid against her's making them both moan. Her hands which were resting on his arms slid up into his hair making his helmet fall to the floor with a clank. He did the same as he shoved her against the table her helmet was resting on. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the kiss deepened. Her hands entwined in his short hair pulling him closer. She pulled back slightly for some air and looked him in the eye.

"Frankie. Call me Frankie." He grinned and kissed her nose making her let out the rare girlish giggle.

"Fine if you call me Daniel." He said with a small yet charming smile.

"Deal. Now kiss me _Daniel_." She whispered in a lust filled voice one she never knew she could have. He happily obliged and crashed his lips back on her's. The two clung desperately to each other. Not hearing footsteps come up behind them.

"_Frieren Sie! Legen Sie Ihre Hände hinauf_!" screamed a German soldier making the two pull apart with a gasp and jerk around.

"SHIT!" Frankie screamed Jackson pulled her close sheltering her from the soldier's view.

"_Verlassen Sie Ihren Liebhaberjungen! Stehen Sie da drüben jetzt!_" Frankie looked over Jackson's arms and did the only thing she could think of, she let out an ear piercing scream, Which made Jackson flinch in pain. She then heard rushed footsteps running towards them she began to pray that they were Americans.

"Upham! Tell him to lower his gun!" screamed Frankie when she saw the corporal.

"_Ich werde Sie Waffe herunterlassen! Stellen Sie das Gewehr hin!_" The German soldier turned to glare at Upham and raised his gun. But then there was a shot and the soldier fell to the ground. Frankie slid away from Jackson and saw a paratrooper with a raised pistol. She let out a sigh of relief. As she stood up. She looked at the paratrooper and grinned.

"Ralph? What are you doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The paratrooper leaned closer and smirked.

"Frankie bear?" he laughed at her glare. She never thought she'd see him here.

"Call me that again and Jr. will be your only son!" she snapped much to the paratrooper's amusement.

"Well nice to know you still got your wit kid. So you really did enlist? I thought Ruthie was kidding…does Eddie know you're here? 'Cause if he doesn't I ain't tellin' him shit." Ralph said seriously.

"No and alright I hear you." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Like you heard that German? Nice to know you can save yourself kid by screaming none the less. You might want to scream louder sometime I think there is still glass in that window there. Loosing your touch are we?" he laughed as Frankie punched his arm.

"So who's your friend here?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Jackson.

"Daniel Jackson, you prick not that it's any of your business. You know as one of my best friends and me being your son's godmother you should know these things buddy boy!" She said sticking her tongue out at her friend. Ralph just gave a knowing smile and walked out the building.

"You guys are staying in a church, it ain't special but it's dry so no complaining." He said while looking over his shoulder. The four of them walked into the church Upham sat on a pew, Frankie sat next to Jackson on the floor and Ralph went to talk to his current CO.

"Good night Frankie." Whispered Jackson she turned to say goodnight as well but was shocked to see Jackson was already asleep. Shrugging she pulled out her own blanket and curled up herself to fall sleep a few feet from Jackson. She heard the soft lull of the other men's voices.

"Actually, the trick to falling asleep is trying to stay awake." She heard Wade say. Her eyes started to feel heavier.

"How's that, Wade?" questioned a curious Mellish.

"Well, when my mother was an intern, she used to work late through the night... sleep through the day. So the only time we'd ever get to talk about anything is when she'd get home. So what I... I used to do, I used to lie in my bed and try to stay awake as long as I could, but it never worked, 'cause... 'cause the harder I'd try, the faster I'd fall asleep." Continued Wade.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't have mattered none in my house. My ma, she would've come home, shook me awake, chatted me up 'til dawn. I swear, that woman was never too tired to talk." Laughed Reiben thinking about his own mother briefly.

"That was probably the only time she could get a word in." laughed Mellish. After that Frankie had fallen asleep thinking about home.

* * *

**Like I promised another chapter. Which this is impressive for me! Because I am one of the world's biggest procrastinators! So enjoy your pressious chapter for it maybe a long while until I update.**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Freeze! Put your hands up!_

_Leave your lover boy! Stand there over there now! _

_Lower your weapon! Put the weapon down!_

* * *


	7. Ch 6 Never Think

**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT**

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** Same as always. Oh and I got a little inspiration from The Devine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood for a flashback here. And now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **I have been putting song lyrics from this point on I will have a chapter be a song name or I will pull creativity outta my ass. I may put some lyrics I don't know; it depends on what I feel like. Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story! If you can guess the song and who it's by then I will update sooner!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Francis "Frankie" Annabelle Wyatt…**_**Keira Knightley**_

**Ralph Matthews…**_**Matthew Lawrence**_

**Captain ****Harold J. Wilkerson…**_**Russell Crowe**_

**Private Frederick James Babbitt…**_**Drew Fuller**_

**Corporal Warren Darrell Fulton…**_**David Boreanaz**_

Technician 4th Grade [Medic] Elijah M. Perry…_Brian Krause_

**Private 1****st**** Class Theodore "Theo" Stone… **_**Leonardo DiCaprio**_

**Sergeant Robert J. "Sarge" Greene… **_**Hugh Jackman**_

**Private Edward "Eddie" Wyatt… **_**Justin Hartley**_

**Private Nicholas "Scout" Morgan… **_**Matthew Settle**_

**German Medic Dieter Hedrick** **… **_**Thomas Kretschmann**_

Not Bold _**Deceased **_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Never Think**

* * *

It had been a day since Caparzo had died. One thing Frankie knew was you were to never think too long about a buddy dying or you'd end up just like him or worse; so banged up not even your own mother would be able to recognize you. But Caparzo wasn't just any buddy. She had gone to basics with the guy. But she also knew the quicker she forced herself to move on the better.

"Frankie? You okay?" She jerked around to see Jackson looking at her in concern.

"I suppose…it's only been a day and all but it feels like he's been gone for years…" she whispered as she quickly wiped away some more tears.

"I know what you mean…hard to believe he's really gone." He replied as he watch Mellish stare off in the distance looking at the horizon instead of his best friends life less and cold body still in a puddle of red water. Frankie sighed as she picked up her pack and swung it over her shoulder.

After the long hike the men and Frankie made it to what looked like a plane crash. She took in the sight and gasped. It was a C 47 the kind of plane paratroopers used; like Eddie. All she could think about was her brother being dead laying alone in a red puddle covered in mud.

Slowly dragging her dirt covered boots she walked over to a young man with a bandage on his face. He was missing half his jaw under the bandaging, Frankie could only imagine what the cause was and how painful it must've been.

"Here, I don't even smoke." She said as she lit a cigarette for the man who gave her a half smile which she could tell would normally be a full smile if he didn't have a shattered jaw. She watched as the rest of the squad was doing similar things and smiled. Maybe Eddie would find people as kind as her squad. All she could hope was that he was alive and well. She heard Captain Miller talking to a Lieutenant. Taking a closer look at his uniform she noticed his name was DeWindt. She watched as the men all went towards a glider that had crashed if she had to guess it was the Lieutenant's. She continued to keep the injured company, only to keep her mind off of Eddie. Turning when she heard the jingle of dog tags she saw the men all sorting through the tags that the Lieutenant had gathered. There were a lot too many for her comfort.

"Hey look at this one! Poor bastard!" she heard one of the boys say making her freeze. All Frankie could think about was the next tag could be Eddie's she said countless prayers to who ever would listen that none of them were people she knew. At some point she began to watch the faces of soldiers who were passing by dirt covered faces that looked so torn when hearing the names of their friends being called as if they were lotto numbers.

"Hey Wyatt! This poor bastard has the same name as you! Wait here's another Wyatt!" Frankie froze looking at Mellish as he held up to tags. She slowly stood up to walk over taking the tags from Mellish. Her hands shaking as she read the first.

"Oh thank god; I don't know anyone named Leo Wyatt…" she said with a thankful gasp. But when she was looking at the other she felt tears build up.

"E. Wyatt…I can't read the rest of it…oh god what does it say?" She was beginning to panic it could very well be Eddie's tag in her hand; covered in blood. She jumped when Jackson slowly took it out of her hands and cleaned it off.

"Earl Wyatt. That's not your brother is it?" he whispered softly Frankie looked up at him and burst in to tears. The men froze thinking that it was her brother.

"It's not him! It's not Eddie! Oh thank god he could still be alive!" She said while crying hysterically. She laughed a little as Jackson wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. The others shrugged and went back to looking at the names on each and every tag until Wade stormed over scolding them like children. Miller sighed before calling out for Ryan in the crowd of survivors, prisoners of war and civilians.

When one man said that they knew someone that knew Ryan. She saw four men come up one was bleeding on the side of his head. She noticed one was Ralph.

"Ralph? What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at her friend.

"I was invited to Rally so here I am on my way to Ramelle. But I said I'd stop here to find more before working my way over. Eddie's there so he's okay." Ralph said with a wide grin, making Frankie sigh in relief. She turned with a slight jump when the man who was bleeding yelled.

"RAMELLE! HE WENT TO RAMELLE!" the man shouted making her wince as he yelled in her ear.

That had been five minutes ago and now they were waiting for directions from Miller on who would go where to take out a gun. So as she was sitting back with Upham she stared at a bullet hole on a tree. Not moving praying more than she ever did before that no one would get hurt again like last time, last time was a disaster. She blocked out all sounds until Upham touched her shoulder making her jump.

"They need the more bandages." He said in a rush gathering the supplies around him. She froze once again, it was happening again. She leapt up and sprinted faster than ever before sliding in the dirt when she reached the others. She noticed the man bleeding was Wade. She recoiled in terror noticing it was Elijah's death all over exactly.

"Oh god…not again. Not again! I can't do this again! God no…no…no…" she began screaming in a panicked frenzy. She heard Wade give them instructions such as; lift his legs and even ask for more Morphine. She couldn't watch this happen again. Finally as if someone smacked her in the face she shoved the others out of the way.

"STOP! DO NOT GIVE HIM THAT FUCKING MORPHINE! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU DO!" she screamed at Horvath as she grabbed the water canteen from Mellish washing away blood she held back a groan as she dug her fingers into the wound in his stomach. She slid a bullet out and threw it to the ground.

"Upham! Give me bandages and sulfa. Put it there and put pressure lots of pressure. Mellish hold a bandage to his back NOW! Wade, do me a favor? Tell me about your momma; everything you can think of." Wade smiled knowing what she was doing for he had done the same thing millions of times before distracting the patient from the pain.

"H-her f-favorite c-color w-w-was p-purple s-s-so I'd a-always p-pick h-her v-v-violets w-when I w-was a k-kid…" he started just as she dug her fingers into the wound near his liver she knew she had to cut him open to sew him up looking at him he gave her a nod.

"Captain get my knife in my bag and the Zippo, burn the tip and get the smaller canteen in there I think there is whiskey…I took it for medical reasons. Pour it on and burn the tip again it'll clean it. And Sergeant do the same with a needle." She said still keeping her fingers in Wade's wound. After Miller handed her the knife she looked at Wade.

"Alright I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt you more than me. I saw my brother practice this once for med school." She said as she made an incision big enough to give her room to remove the bullet and sew up his liver to help with the internal bleeding; only things never work that way she had to get the internal bleeding to stop another way. She was ready to panic when she heard a voice speak up.

"Bitte ich bin ein Doktor! Lassen Sie mich helfen!" She turned around to see a Nazi with a medic helmet on. She understood 'doctor' since it was so close to the English pronouncing. The man ran over with a medic bag and sat down ignoring the yells of the others.

"WAIT! He says he's a doctor and can help Wade!" Upham said in desperation Wade just gave a weak smile.

"S-some s-s-story t-this w-will b-be…" he gasped out in pain. The Nazi medic began to stop Wade's internal bleeding Frankie then began to sew up the other bullet hole near Wade's stomach. The German medic looked up at Upham before speaking.

"Ich habe ein Plasma im Bunker. Erzählt, dass Erich es erhält. Er sollte wissen, wo es ist." He said Upham nodded and ran over to the man standing near the MG42 gun in shock.

"Plasma. We need plasma." Upham said hoping the man spoke English because he was still too stressed to speak German. The man nodded and ran to get some.

Another five minutes went by and Wade was actually looking a little better. He was sleeping due to the morphine finally working.

"Danke." Frankie whispered to the medic who nodded with a weak smile.

"W-welcome" the medic stuttered in English it was obvious he didn't know much English.

"Dieter Hedrick" the medic said pointing at himself Frankie nodded and pointed to herself.

"Frankie Wyatt." She said with a weak smile. It felt strange not killing a Nazi soldier but these two men helped save Wade's life, and now Wade was able to go home.

She jumped slightly as she saw Jackson sit next to her with a sigh he had been digging graves for those that had died earlier.

"Daniel…you're bleeding. Lemme help with that." She said with a warm smile as she helped him take his jacket he winced slightly as the jacket dragged on his wound.

"Just a scratch but here I'll bandage it for you." She said with a smile as she cleaned it up and wrapped a bandage around his upper arm.

"I wish I could kiss you now…" he whispered making her laugh.

"Well you can't the men are st-" Before she could finish Mellish came up to them with a grin.

"Wyatt! Jackson! You just missed the bet! The Captain just said he was a teacher from a small town!" Frankie and Jackson looked up with grins.

"So who won?" She asked Mellish gave a small frown.

"Upham, well more like Miller got it by default and is splitting it with him." At this Frankie burst into fits of laughter. She got up and ran to Upham ending up tackling him to the ground.

"MY LITTLE REMF! AWW MY WITTLE REMFY WON THE BET! AND YOU ALL SAID MY LITTLE Rear Echelon Mother Fucker WOULDN'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" She said as she pinched Upham's cheek making him squeal in terror leading to the others all laughing.

"Rear Echelon Mother Fucker…REMF? So it isn't French at all is it?" Upham asked in a childish voice making Frankie grin.

"Aww look who's catching on!" She said with another big grin. It felt good to smile again. When she stood up to help him up she looked at Jackson who mouthed 'tell them'. She sighed knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well since Captain Miller told his big secret I guess I should confess as well…just don't shoot me…" she said trailing off. Horvath who was trying to get a hold of a medic van for Wade looked up.

"I'm…well…how do I say this? I'm a…shit. I'm a woman. There I said it!" She said wincing as if someone was going to shoot her in the face.

"What?" was all anyone besides Jackson could say. She shrugged before sitting on the sand bag piles.

"Well…normally I would have to report this but since we are down one man and short a medic you'll have to stay with us, now do tell the rest of the story Private." Miller said with a small chuckle.

"Great good thing I have a story memorized for this occasion. Alright my full name is Francis Annabelle Wyatt or Frankie if you would. I'm twenty-four-years-old. I grew up on my family farm in Bristow, VA; with my parents John and Nora Wyatt who was killed in a car accident when I was eight; And my six older brothers: William 'Bill', Charles 'Charlie', Andrew 'Andy', Henry, Peter and Edward 'Eddie'. As for my birthday April 14th, 1921; well all of my brothers enlisted. You see that is the reason I did myself. Bill and Charlie enlisted as pilots, Andy signed up for the navy. Months later if you can even call it that we got letters within days of each other of their deaths. Both Bill and Charlie were shot down and Andy was on board the Arizona. He moved to Arizona the year before with his young bride Molly Danvers hence why he was stationed on the Arizona when he enlisted, or maybe that was just a coincidence. When Pearl Harbor was bombed he did not survive. And then a few months later we got news of Henry's death; he was a Marine he died at Battle of Guadalcanal. Peter died in a bombing in while helping his fellow soldiers some where in England. He was the medic in the family. My father was heart broken losing his wife and five of his sons. Not too long after that I ran away to enlist in the army. And to top it off I have another brother Eddie still out there. He's a paratrooper. Why he would jump out of a perfectly good airplane is beyond me." she said trailing off like she normally did.

The men all just stared at her like Jackson did when she first told him and simply nodded. What else could they do?

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

"**Bitte ich bin ein Doktor! Lassen Sie mich helfen!" = **_Please I am a doctor! Let me help!_

**Ich habe ein Plasma im Bunker. Erzählt, dass Erich es erhält. Er sollte wissen, wo es ist. **= _I have some plasma in the bunker. Tell Erich [Eric aka Steamboat Willie] to get it. He should know where it is._

**Danke **=_ Thanks_

* * *

**This was simply a filler I am trying to think of what to do for my other SPR story. The idea I had was simply too similar so instead of updating that today as well I will need more time on that one. Hope you all still like it**!

_**And to my buddy Lucy: Yes I let Wade live just for you! Happy New Years! lol**_


End file.
